Untitled
by HoshiAkari59
Summary: 3 years after the Demon World Tournament Hiei approached Kurama with an offer. As nice as it sounded Kurama had to say no. 2 years later Hiei makes the same offer again, but Kurama still can't accept. Hiei told Kurama that this would be the last time they saw each other if he said no. But what will they do when some unforeseen circumstances arise and change their entire lives?


**Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own anything other than the plot.**

A/N: Just so everyone is aware this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story as well as the first story I have written that will have a serious nature to it. I will do my best to keep everyone as in character as possible.

The entire first chapter is told in Kurama's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone

I watched him as he walked away from me. He stood straight, his black cape billowing and flowing out around him with the wind. The wind was blowing calmly in the evening sky, stars just beginning to make an appearance, giving him a slightly ethereal look as he walked away.

He never stopped or looked back. Honestly, I had to admire him for that. I suppose it must be from living in the Ningenkai for so long and being surrounded by the humans. Before I never gave emotions such as caring about someone or something other than myself much thought. Probably, back then, before coming to the Ningenkai, the only one I ever actually cared about was Kuronue. I truly enjoyed his company. He was a very good friend, probably what one would call a best friend. It hurt when he died while we were escaping from our last heist together. I didn't want to leave him. I started to go back for him, but I halted my steps when he yelled at me to just run away. Even today it still hurts a little just remembering.

But that all happened in the past.

It has been many years since that day.

Things have changed.

_I_ have changed.

I am no longer the same demon I was before. Years ago I had been almost desperately eager for the human body I inhabited to grow up enough that I could regain my demon power. Back then I lived to steal. And there were so many wonderful treasures that I had stolen hidden away in my dens. There was also the matter of the incident with SDF hunter that I ran to the Ningenkai to escape from. Such arrogant claims I knew would be made that _he_ had managed to do what no other could, corner the Spirit Fox and inflict serious injuries upon him.

Back then I didn't want to be in this world, stuck having to be taken care of by humans as if I were merely a few days old kit. The time that I spent here changed that. I learned many things that aren't typically considered important in Makai, mainly what love and family are. I have come to feel a connection to this place and don't really want to leave my new home just to go back to what used to be. Well, at least not yet. Not while there is still something here in this world for me.

There are people here in the Ningenkai that I have come to know as very close friends. There are even demons in Makai that I, in a way, would consider friends. But out of all of those I hold close there are two that I cherish above the rest.

My mother, Shiori, and my Firefly, Hiei.

And now I stand here watching as my Firefly leaves me again. This time to go back to Makai for good. Or so he claims.

I know that he is not very fond of being here in the Ningenkai, but I thought that just maybe he would have decided to stay here, if not for the fact that his sister is here, then for me. But I know that Hiei is not one to lie. He sees no point in lying. When he makes a threat, it is actually a promise. So I know that this is the last I will see of him for a very long time.

By now night has completely fallen and as I come back from my thoughts, I look to see that I can no longer glimpse Hiei in the distance. He is well and truly gone.

With this knowledge, something in my heart seems to constrict.

I turn around and begin to head home. The slight chill in the late winter air feels much colder to me somehow. I wrapped my arms closer around my body as I walked on in a useless attempt to ward off the overwhelming coldness of the night.

My thoughts are the only things that keep me company on the seemingly long journey back home.

* * *

Once home I shift back into my normal routine, putting on a mask to hide that there is anything wrong.

I sit through dinner with my family, not really interested in joining in the conversation or eating which catches my mother's attention. I explain away my behavior as me just being really tired, which I truly am mentally and emotionally, and then excuse myself from the dinner table at my mother's insistence.

Upstairs I sluggishly get a bath hoping that maybe the warm water will wash away the numbness that is plaguing me. Once done with that I got dressed and climbed into bed. Laying my head on the pillow I know that I probably won't sleep much tonight if at all, but I have to try. Although, foolish as I know it to be, I can't help but hope that maybe sleep can help to forget about the day's events.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slowly open my eyes as my hand reaches to turn off my alarm clock.

Just as I had thought, I really didn't get very much sleep last night. Each time that I would finally manage to fall asleep, my dreams were plagued by memories: first, of the past few days and the time that we had spent together with Yusuke, Kuwabara and a few others, where we were laughing and having a good time just enjoying ourselves; then they would change to memories that were the freshest in my mind, memories of the discussion we had that seemed to turn quickly from friendly to cruel in a matter of minutes and memories of me standing there as he just walked away.

I look out my window to see the first light of dawn starting to creep over the horizon. There are no clouds visible in the sky. The birds are just starting to wake up and chirp their songs for all to hear.

I sigh, this is normally a nice start to a new day. But not today. Today will be the first of many days that I will see without my Firefly.

* * *

**Author Notes: Currently I am still working on a title for this story so Untitled is just a temporary name. I will try to update more as soon as I can get it wrote up, I have the idea in my head just got to get it on the computer.**

**So please tell me what you think of it so far. All praises and criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
